Wayfinder
"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection." —Aqua, explaining the Wayfinders' effect and appearance. A Wayfinder (つながりのお守り Tsunagari no Omamori?, lit. "Connection Charm") is a star-shaped lucky charm that is used to provide luck to travelers. It is usually woven from Thalassa Shells, with some token at the middle, but there have been several imitations made from other materials throughout the series. It is designed after the paopu fruit, which is said to tie friends together. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, the bond that the charms represent is manifested physically as the Dimension Link system. Due to their special significant to relationships, Wayfinders are used as the Keychain token for the Oathkeeper, the Brightcrest, and the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep version of the Ultima Weapon, and are also part of the base design of that Ultima Weapon. Design All Wayfinders are shaped like five-pointed stars and are usually from thalassa shells stitched together with a token in the center. Kairi's Wayfinder is made of thalassa shells that are pale yellow toward the center and pale pink toward the tips. The shells are held together by grey, X-shaped stitches. The token in the center is a brown crown somewhat similar to the one on Sora's necklace. Kairi sketched a simple, brown drawing of Sora's face on the topmost shell on the charm and a chain is attached to the tip of this shell. Naminé transformed Kairi's Wayfinder so that it resembled a simple, yellow star while Sora was in Castle Oblivion, but later changed it back. Aqua's, Ventus's, and Terra's Wayfinders are made from stained glass with silver frames, and have brown stitches and a brown cord tied to the topmost piece, and the token is the Mark of Mastery symbol. This is because Aqua did not have access to actual thalassa shells, so she made them with whatever materials she could. The token is silver on Aqua and Ven's Wayfinders, but gold on Terra's. Aqua's "thalassa shells" are predominantly blue with cyan tips, Ven's are light green with sea green tips, and Terra's are orange with yellow tips. Stitch constructed his own Wayfinder out of junk, with a glowing, light green star as the center token. The five pieces of the Wayfinder are held together by short rods, and no two pieces are alike. The largest is teardrop-shaped with a lower half that is sky blue with light purple "stitches", a salmon pink upper half, and light green circle in between the two halves. One piece resembles Stitch's blaster and is yellow with some small red additives. One piece is roughly diamond shaped with a yellow and red tip and a sky blue base. The smallest piece is teardrop-shaped, salmon pink, and has a sea green "X" near its tip. The last piece is a misshapen oval with a sky blue upper half and a light purple lower half with "stitches" of the same color lining it.